Paintball is a popular sport in which opposing sides attempt to seek out and “shoot” one another with paintballs. Players use paintball markers (also known as paintball guns) to propel the paintballs with compressed gas or combustible fuel. The paintballs are designed to break upon impact and leave a visible mark.
Since paintball games often simulate combat, paintball markers that resemble military equipment are desirable to increase the realism of the experience. For example, paintball markers have been modified to resemble assault rifles, sniper rifles, etc. In some cases, however, such modifications can be difficult to install and remove. Moreover, the modifications may detract from the marker's functionality and reliability.